


Ian & Mickey Full Time Dads

by Hamie58



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamie58/pseuds/Hamie58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian & Mickey become full time Dads to a 3 year old Yevgeny</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First year together

Yevgeny was 2 when Svetlana decided she wanted a divorce which turned out to be simpler than they expected when Mickey tried to file the paper work. He discovered that his father had never filed their marriage license so they were never officially married. Yevgeny had just turned 3 when Svetlana announced she was moving in with her boyfriend and that Yev would live with her and Mickey and Ian every other weekend. Yevgeny was 3 1/2 when Svetlana and her boyfriend were arrested for selling drugs and prostitution and Yevgeny was placed in foster care.

  
In order for them to get Yevgeny back Ian and Mickey had to prove that they could look after Yevgeny CPS wanted to make sure he was going to be well cared for, that meant they both had to get jobs. Ian had continued to work at the club even after getting his Bipolar under control, he was mostly working as a bartender but still danced when he was needed, the money was good and he enjoyed the attention. After talking with his boss Ian arranged for Mickey to work security at the club, they had a home so they just had to show that they had childcare while they were working. While having a family dinner at the Gallagher house a solution to childcare presented its self, Debbie had spent most of dinner complaining about how hard it was to find a job that paid enough to move out of the house. After dinner Ian approached Mickey with an idea “what if we hire Debbie, she can move into Mandy’s old room and watch Yev at night while we are at work, its win-win.” It took Mickey all of 1 second to agree with the plan of all they Gallagher’s Debbie was the only one he could stand, other than Ian of course. Once they had explained their idea to Debbie it took her less time than it took Mickey to agree. Once everything was verified Ian and Mickey were granted full custody of Yevgeny.

The first few days after they officially became full time Dads were chaotic Ian and Mickey were used to sleeping in until lunch then sitting around watching TV until they had to get ready for work. Those days were over; the first morning Yev woke them up at 9:00 asking them if they were going to have breakfast with him. When they got to the kitchen a few minutes later Deb told them Yev and her had been up for an hour and that she had tried to distract him as long as she could. The day was spent trying to figure out some kind of routine that would work for them all. They quickly established a routine, they shifted Yev’s bedtime so he would sleep until 9 or 9:30 in the morning when they boys would get up and spend the day with him around 5pm Debbie would take over so they could go to work at the club and Deb and Yev would spend the rest of the night playing games until bedtime.

Just before Yevgeny’s 4th birthday Ian and Mickey were taking advantage a rare day alone since Lip and his girlfriend Amanda (no one saw that relationship lasting) had decided to take Yev and Liam out for a special day to celebrate Yev turning 4. The boys were watching a movie when Mickey suddenly looked over at Ian “when did we get old” Ian looked at him in confusion “Mick we aren’t even 25 yet I wouldn’t exactly call us old” Mick smiled and shook his head “no I mean we act old, an empty house used to mean loud sex now it means we can watch violent movies and drink. When did that happen? We’re as close to boring parents as you can get in this neighborhood.” Ian couldn’t help but laugh at Mickey “I don’t know when it happened but I’m glad it did, we are good parents which is a miracle considering who our parents were. Our life might not be as exciting as it once was but I’m happy” Ian paused; he lost his smile “aren’t you?” “Of course I’m happy I was just wondering when we turned into parents” “Mick you became a parent the day Yev was born now you’re a good parent”

Mickey couldn’t stop thinking Ian was right they were good parents they spent almost all of their spare time with Yevgeny playing games and entertaining him, they tried to feed him nutritious food instead of junk food all the time and they tried to set rules and create stability all things they often lacked growing up. They were good parents, boring parents even if the idea of being a boring parent made him a little sad he was happy, they weren’t just doing the best they could they were doing a good job something he could take pride in, Ian and he were raising a good son.

Yevgeny’s 4th birthday party held at the Gallagher house, Fiona had insisted on hosting the party. It was a typical Gallagher party just a little less drugs and alcohol since it was a kid’s party. Like so many other little boys Yev was obsessed with all things construction, he could spend a whole day standing outside construction sites watching the large machines working. It wasn’t hard to pick a theme everything had dumb truck and other construction equipment on it. When Yev saw the decorations and his cake Ian though he might explode with excitement, It only got worse when he opened his presents all most everyone had gotten his something to do with construction. Lip and Amanda had even gotten him a tiny work bench with tiny plastic tools. Yev spent the rest of the day as well as the next few weeks pretending to fix things around the Gallagher’s and the Milkovich’s houses. Mickey watched as Yev ‘helped’ Ian fix the coffee table he and Ian had broken the night before when they got home from work and tripped and fell on it. Mickey couldn’t believe how much his life had changed in 6 months but he wouldn’t change one bit of it, he was the happiest he had ever been.


	2. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school worries

Yevgeny’s first day of school

The last week of August was a crazy week in the Milkovich-Gallagher household Yevgeny was about to start his first year of school. Yev kept bouncing back and forth one minute he was excited ready to go the next he was scared and clingy, the only thing worse that Yev that week was Mickey who seemed even more anxious for Yev’s first day of school. Ian was enjoying the peace that came with an empty house Wednesday afternoon. Debbie had taken Yev to get new shoes since Yev had decided Ian and Mickey weren’t stylish enough and Mickey was gone somewhere with Iggy, Ian didn’t care as long as it meant he could finally get some quite. Ian had just started watching a movie when the front door opened and Mickey walked in “what a waste of time Iggy didn’t even show up” Mickey flopped onto the couch beside Ian “Ian” Mickey turned his head to the left so he was looking at Ian but otherwise didn’t move. “Ian what if it doesn’t go well” Ian turned to look at Mickey “What doesn’t?” “School, what if the kids are mean to Yev or he isn’t smart enough” Ian reached over pulling Mickey toward him “Yev is a smart, funny kid he will be fine besides he already knows some of the kids in his class from the neighbour hood” Mickey didn’t look any more confident “I guess I just don’t want him to get hurt” “I know but he will be fine” Mickey nodded his head before tuning back toward the TV “What is this shit your watching” Ian gave him a smile as he passed over the remote “I’ll get some snacks you pick something to watch”. Ian headed toward the kitchen to look for snack hoping that he was right, that Yev’s first day of school would be ok, that he would like it better that Ian and Mickey ever had. 

Monday morning came bright and early, they had spent the last few weeks preparing Yev to get up earlier so when Ian went into his room to wake Yev at 6:30 he was already awake sitting up in his bed “can I get dressed now” Ian walked farther into the room “you can get out of bed but lets eat first so you don’t get your clothes dirty” Yev jumped out of the bed and took off for the kitchen where Mickey was making breakfast and 2 lunches. While the boys were eating Debbie stumbled into the room dressed but not very awake “at least one of us is excited to start school today” “auny Deb are you going to pick me up after school” Ian looked over from where he was double checking Yev’s bag “not today since it’s your first day Dad and I are going to pick you up but after today Deb will pick you up most days” Yev nodded his head “Ok” It was 7:30 by the time they were ready to go they took the customary first day photo every good parent takes on the front steps with Yev wearing his new clothes and backpack before starting the short walk to school. 

When they got to the front gate Yev looked like a mixture of excited and scared while Mickey just looked like he was trying to look cool and failing miserably. Ian stopped Yev “Dad and I are going in with you today to meet your teacher but starting tomorrow this will be where we drop you off, Ok” Yev looked between his Dad’s and the front of the school before standing up straight and making his determined face “Ok lets go”. When they entered the school they passed the administration office before heading left toward the half of the school where the younger kids had classes. They quickly found the right room and where they were greeted by Yev’s new teacher Miss Bloom a young women not much older than them with way to much energy for 7:45 in the morning. “Welcome to kindergarten” the teacher crouched down so she was talking to Yev directly “What’s your name?” Yev looked up at Mickey “It’s ok Yev she’s not a stranger you can talk to her” Yev turned back to his teacher and held out is hand “Yevgeny Milkovich-Gallagher” the teacher shook his hand before directing his toward the cubby area “why don’t you pick an empty cubby you would like to use for the year while I talk with your Dad” “Ok” Yev wandered away to unpack his bag. Miss Bloom stood back up you are welcome to stay for a bit until he gets settled but I’m afraid only parents can stay Mickey’s face went blank “that would be both of us Yev has 2 Dad’s” “Oh, Okay then I wasn’t told in that case you can both stay if you like but I have a different name on my class list” “Yev’s last name is Milkovich a few weeks ago he decided he wanted both our names but it isn’t legally changed, also just so you know Ian’s sister Debbie will be picking Yev up after school most days” Miss Bloom made a note in the book she was holding “that’s fine I’ll make a note in his file” Miss Bloom excused her self and went to greet more kids who where entering the room. Ian and Mickey hung around until class was about to start before leaving. Yev hardly even noticed them to interested in his friends to worry about being scared. 

Mickey spent the rest of the day trying to sleep but he just couldn’t settle “Mick … you’re driving me crazy stop moving so much” Mickey rolled onto his back “I’m sorry I just can’t stop worrying about Yev” Ian rolled toward Mickey throwing an arm around him “I’m sure he’s fine we’ll see him soon” “I know I just can’t sleep I’m going to go watch TV until it’s time to go” When Ian woke later he found Mickey still unable to sit still which had a positive consequence of a very clean house “I don’t think the house has been this clean since we had to get it ready for the CPS visit when we were trying to get custody of Yev.” Mickey stopped and looked around “yeah I couldn’t sit still” “Mick I think I can see myself in the floor, I mean don’t get me wrong I’m glad it’s clean but I think you went over board. We need to leave soon to get Yev” Mickey put away the cleaning supplies before they left to walk to Yev’s school. 

Ian and Mickey stood outside the gate waiting for Yev to be dismissed a few of the Moms waiting were giving them ‘looks’ but mostly they were being ignored. When the kids were finally dismissed Mickey was assaulted by a very excited Yev who was talking so fast Mickey could only understand parts of what he was saying. “Yev you have to slow down, we can’t understand you” Yev let out a loud and exaggerated sigh “I said can my new friend come over to play” before he had finished talking Yev grabbed Mickey and Ian’s hands and started dragging them toward a small boy who was holding what Mickey could only assume was his mothers hand. “Daddy can Jay come over and play?” Mickey looked down and Yev’s puppy dog eyes “I thought we were going to go celebrate your first day before we have to go to work” “Can Jay come” Mickey looked toward the women who clearly looked uncomfortable “how about I get Jay’s Moms number and we can all go to the park some day after school” Yev looked disappointed but agreed. Ian exchanged numbers with the women and she promised to call with a day that would work.  
Yev quickly got over his disappointment once he was presented with ice cream and a promise of pizza for supper. By the time they got home with Pizza for Deb and Yev Mickey was already tired but he and Ian still had to go to work. Yev hadn’t stopped talking about his day since he had been picked up at school and now that Debbie was home Yev had started all over again. When they left for work Yevgeny hardly even looked up. Ian took Mickey’s had as they walked toward the L “well at least he had fun so you can stop worrying” “I guess I just want him to love school so he can do better than we did” Ian nodded his head “I know, with all the support he has around him I’m sure he will go great”.


	3. Playdate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yevgeny gets to have his playdate with Jay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the formatting in the last chapter hopefully this is better.

Ian had setup a playdate for Yevgeny on Saturday afternoon at a park near his school. He had asked Debbie to come along since she would be the one dealing with playdates after school. When they arrived Jay was playing on the swings while his Mom sat at a picnic table close by. Yev took off as soon as he spotted his friend, Ian watched him run off not sure what to do next “I guess we should go join her” Debbie nodded her head looking much more confident then Ian. The closer they got the more nervous Ian got, he didn’t want to be responsible for ruining Yev’s first real friendship. 

“You’re Jay’s mom, right?”  Ian reached across the table to shake her hand “I’m Ian and this is my sister Debbie” 

“I’m Cynthia I don’t think I introduced myself the other day” She gave Ian’s hand a quick shake “It’s nice to meet you both, have a seat” 

Ian and Debbie sat down across the table from her “I hope it’s not weird I asked Deb to come, Mickey and I work nights so Deb looks after Yev while we are working and she is picking him up after school. So if the boys do have playdates after school it will be Debbie picking them up and watching them some days so I wanted you to get to know her to.” 

Within minutes the girls were deep in conversations about things Ian wanted nothing to do with so he wandered over to check on the boys. After a short conversation Ian quickly got the hint that he wasn’t want there either so with no other choice he slowly walked back toward the girls. A few steps before he got there the unmistakeable sound of his phone stopped him. 

“You have no idea how glad I am you called, Mick it’s awful” Ian whispered the last part so the girls didn’t hear but turned to walk away so they could talk. 

“Ian it can’t be that bad, it’s a playdate with 5 year olds” 

“The boys don’t want to talk to me and I don’t want to talk to the girls, I know I’m gay but I have no interest in ‘girl talk’ ” 

“Ian be a man and go talk about whatever the fuck girls like to talk about, Yev finally has a friend his own age. I was only calling to tell you to get groceries on your way home”

It turned out Ian didn’t need to worry Debbie had been casually talking both men up, when Ian returned Cynthia and Debbie were arranging a playdate for Wednesday after school. “So I’ll pick the boys up after school and Ian and Mickey go right by your place on the way to work so they can drop Jay off” Debbie turned to look at Ian standing behind her “you don’t mind do you Ian?” 

Ian was stunned, he gave himself a mental shake “ah yeah, no, that’s no problem” “if you both are having fun do you mind taking Yev home Mickey just called and asked me to pick up groceries and you know that’s not a fun task to do with Yevgeny” 

Debbie gave a little laugh “yeah I’ve been there,  I’ll drop him off before I go to Fiona’s” 

Ian gave her a kiss on the cheek “thanks Deb” “It was nice to meet you Cynthia hopefully we can have more family playdates like this. I have to go if I don’t get something to make for supper I wont just have a grumpy husband but also a grumpy son and that makes for a long night.” Ian told Yev he was leaving and reminded him to behave. 

**************************************

Ian entered the house an hour later carrying several grocery bags “Hey where’s the little man, you put him in one of those bags” Mickey got up off the couch to help Ian with the bags. 

“Ha Ha, they aren’t back yet, I left him with Deb at the park she said she would drop him off” 

“Well we should put these away quick and take advantage of an empty house” Each man grabbed a bag and started putting the food away as quick as they could. They finished in record time and were just heading into their room when the front door opened and an excited 5 year old came barreling toward them. 

“Daddy it was so much fun and Jay is coming over to play on Wednesday, can we have pizza for supper, why are you going to bed it’s only lunch time”

Mickey picked him up “slow down I’m glad you and Jay had so much fun, yes we can get pizza for supper and we where just going to…ah… change the sheets but we can do that later. Why don’t we watch a movie” 

Debbie had promised Fiona she would watch Liam until it was time for Ian and Mickey to leave for work, so she headed back out to spend time with Liam and give the boys time to spend as a family. 

Yevgeny was lounging on Ian’s lap with his back pressed to Ian’s chest “Dad can we get a dog, Jay has a dog and it sounds so cool” before Ian could answer a loud NO came from the kitchen. 

“No dogs in this house, I mean it Ian” 

Ian turned around as much as he could with Yev sitting on his lap to look at Mickey before answering Yev “Not right now buddy maybe in the future” 

“No Ian, no dogs”

Ian looked down to see a smiling Yevgeny evan at his young age he knew if Ian was on his side he would eventually get what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a stand alone story but I might add more chapters each as it's own story. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome, if you notice any mistakes please let me know. It's been a few years since I've written anything so I'm a little rusty.


End file.
